The 15th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 15th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held in June 1988 and broadcast on CBS. The ceremony was held at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel in New York City. Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Bridget Dobson (executive producer), Steven Kent (supervising producer), Leonard Friedlander (producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (producer)' *All My Children'' - Stephen Schenkel (producer), Thomas de Villiers (coordinating producer), Kristin Laskas Martin (coordinating producer) *''As the World Turns'' - Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer), Robert Calhoun (executive producer), Michael Laibson (producer), Christine S. Banas (producer), Lisa Anne Wilson (producer) *''General Hospital'' - H. Wesley Kenney (executive producer), Bob Bardo (coordinating producer), Jerry Balme (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), Tom Langan (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Rudy Vejar (director), Frank Pacelli (director), Heather Hill (director), Randy Robbins (associate director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director)' *''As the World Turns - Paul Lammers (director), Jill Mitwell (director), Bob Schwarz (director), Maria Wagner (director), Joel Aronowitz (associate director), Michael Kerner (associate director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Joseph Behar (director), Susan Orlikoff Simon (director), Herb Stein (director), Stephen Wyman (director), Becky Greenlaw (associate director), Gay Linvill (associate director), Sheryl Harmon (associate director) *''One Life to Live'' - Larry Auerbach, Peter Miner, Gary Bowen, David Pressman, Susan Pomerantz, Lisa De Cazotte, Andrea Giles Rich *''Superior Court'' - Joseph Behar (director), Henry Behar (director), Aviva Jacobs (associate director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''All My Children - Agnes Nixon (writer), Clarice Blackburn (writer), Lorraine Broderick (writer), Susan Kirshenbaum (writer), Kathleen Klein (writer), Karen Lewis (writer), Victor Miller (writer), Megan McTavish (writer), Elizabeth Page (writer), Peggy Sloane (writer), Gillian Spencer (writer), Elizabeth Wallace (writer), Wisner Washam (writer), Mary K. Wells (writer), Jack Wood (writer)' *''The Judge - Ann Aikman, Greg Ross, Claire Brush Sasano, James Goldin, John Cox, Ron Hoffman, Brady Rubin, Kristine Hansen, Michael Lyons *''Santa Barbara'' - Anne Howard Bailey (head writer), Charles Pratt Jr. (head writer), Gary Tomlin (script writer), Courtney Simon (script writer), Patrick Mulcahey (script writer), Frank Salisbury (script/breakdown writer) *''Superior Court'' - John William Corrington (head writer), Joyce Hooper Corrington (head writer), Marvin Part (writer), Ronald Part (writer), Harry Boehm (writer), Marcy Shaffer (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, ''All My Children)' *Larry Bryggman (John Dixon, ''As the World Turns) *Robert Gentry (Ross Chandler, All My Children) *A Martinez (Cruz Castillo, Santa Barbara) *Stephen Nichols (Steve Johnson, Days of our Lives) Lead Actress *'WIN: Helen Gallagher (Maeve Ryan, ''Ryan's Hope)' *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Walsh, ''As the World Turns) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, One Life to Live) *Marcy Walker (Eden Capwell, Santa Barbara) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Justin Deas (Keith Timmins, ''Santa Barbara)' *Bernard Barrow (Johnny Ryan, ''Ryan's Hope) *Nicolas Coster (Lionel Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *Mark LaMura (Mark Dalton, All My Children) *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Ellen Wheeler (Cindy Parker, ''All My Children)' *Lisa Brown (Iva Snyder, ''As the World Turns) *Eileen Fulton (Lisa, As the World Turns) *Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, Guiding Light) *Robin Mattson (Gina Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *Arleen Sorkin (Calliope Jones, Days of our Lives) Younger Leading Man *'WIN: Billy Warlock (Frankie Brady, ''Days of our Lives)' *Scott DeFreitas (Andy Dixon, ''As the World Turns) *Andy Kavovit (Paul Ryan, As the World Turns) *Ross Kettle (Jeffrey Conrad, Santa Barbara) *Robert Duncan McNeil (Charlie Brent, All My Children) Ingenue *'WIN: Julianne Moore (Sabrina/Frannie Hughes, ''As the World Turns)' *Tichina Arnold (Zena Brown, ''Ryan's Hope) *Andrea Evans (Tina Lord, One Life to Live) *Lauren Holly (Julie Chandler, All My Children) *Robin Wright (Kelly Capwell, Santa Barbara) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camerawork/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Toby Brown (electronic camera), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Mike Glenn (electronic camera), Pat Kenney (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control), Clive Bassett (video control)' *Another World'' - Bruce Reutlinger (electronic camera), Skip Dresch (technical director), Frank Gaeta (technical director), Stephen Roskin (video), Michael Bennett (electronic camera), James Mott (electronic camera) *''As the World Turns'' - Michael Terelle (senior video control), Jack Young (electronic camera), Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Ronald S. Resch (technical director), Patrick Finn (electronic camera), Karin Grzella (electronic camera), Scott Acton (senior video control) *''Guiding Light'' - James Angerame (technical director), William C. Phypers (electronic camera), Michael Zwick (electronic camera), Steve Ancona (electronic camera), Allen Brown (electronic camera), Emile Husni (technical director), Tim Patryk (electronic camera), Stan Seiller (electronic camera), Pam Bellas (electronic camera), Norman Ferro (senior video), Joe Manzo (senior video) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Loving - Howard Sharrott''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Lauri Moorman, Kim Killingsworth *''Days of our Lives'' - John Nance, Art Busch, Carl Pitsch *''Guiding Light'' - Ralph Holmes, Gene Ulrich *''Santa Barbara'' - Ted Polmanski, Brian W. McRae *''The Young and the Restless'' - Ray Thompson, Art Roberts Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Liz Lachman (music director), Dominic Messinger (composer), Rick Rhodes (principal arranger)' *''All My Children - Frederika Wisehart (music director), Harold Wheeler (composer), Jonathan Firstenberg (composer), Matthew Ender (composer) *''Another World'' - Ron Brawer (music director), Teri Smith (music director), Susan-Beth Markowitz (music supervisor/director), Patricia Lee Stotter (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer) *''Ryan's Hope'' - Sybil Weinberger (music director), Earl Rose (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Direction/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Sy Tomashoff (art director), Jack Forrestel (art director), Jay Garvin (set decorator), Randy Gunderson (set decorator)' *''Guiding Light - Richard C. Hankins (art director), Richard Dennis (art director), Thomas T. Taylor (art director), Wesley Laws (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator), James Stewart (set decorator) *''Loving'' - Boyd Dumrose (art director) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William Hultstrom (art director), Norman Wadell (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set director), Eric Fisher (set director), Andrea Joel (set director) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Lee Smith''' *''Another World'' - Charles Schoonmaker, Margarita Delgado *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - David Dangle, Sandra Bojin-Sedlik Outstanding Achievement in Videotape Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Marc Beruti, Dan Brumett''' *''All My Children'' - Nat Rogers, Roger Haenelt *''Loving'' - Conrad Kraus, John Valentine, Gerry Gianuzzo, Stephen Cali *''One Life to Live'' - Leona K. Zeira, Carol Wood *''Ryan's Hope'' - Jack Hierl Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Scott Millan (pre-production and production mixer), Tommy Persson (production mixer), Rafael O. Valentin (post-production mixer), Donald Henderson (post-production mixer), Smokey Westerfeld (sound effects), Peter Roman (sound effects)' *''As the World Turns - Sidney Bean (sound effects), Jack Winsche (production mixer), Michael Mcgrath (production mixer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bob Maryon (pre-production mixer), Larry Maggiore (sound effects), Donald Henderson (post-production sound effects), Andy Bass (production mixer), Otto Svoboda (production mixer), Art Rosalin (sound effects), Rafael O. Valentin (post-production mixer), Peter Romano (post-production sound effects) *''Guiding Light'' - Gary Kiffel (audio director), Irv Jacobs (production mixer), Carl Hall (sound effects), Jay Chicon (audio director), Bob Maickel (sound effects), Phil Cecchini (audio director), James Whittier (production mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Carol Brown, Keith Crary, Robert Sloan, Gail Hopkins, Lucia Bianca''' *''Another World'' - Steven Lawrence, Margot Boccia *''Santa Barbara'' - Carlos Yeaggy, Dawn Marando, Kim Adrissi *''The Young and the Restless'' - Edward J. Heim, Steve Artmont, Mark Landon, Barry Wittman Outstanding Achievement in Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Wayne Fitzgerald, David Oliver Pfeil''' *''ALF: The Animated Series'' - Kevin Altieri (title designer), David Feiss (title designer), Richard Raynis (title designer) *''The Morning Program'' - David Rosen (graphic designer) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Zora Sloan, Pauletta O. Lewis''' *''Another World'' - Angel De Angelis, Annette Bianco *''Santa Barbara'' - Janet Van Mannen, Valerie Scott *''The Young and the Restless'' - India Sparhawkk, Annette M. Jones, Carla Waterman Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 11 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Another World ''- 5 Nomination / 0 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 11 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 8 Nominations / 4 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 5 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Loving'' - 3 Wins / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Ryan's Hope'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''Santa Barbara'' - 13 Nominations / 3 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 8 Nominations / 3 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys